


Teen Wolf Reverse Bang - Graphic Prompt

by keyweegirlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Graphics, M/M, twreversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/pseuds/keyweegirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I started this piece I had Derek in mind to be the main character & Derek/Stiles to be the main pairing, but then I started thinking that making it into a Sterek piece might be a bit predictable since they're my otp on the show so I thought I'd throw a little something else into the mix and I added in Stiles/Erica. There's something about Stiles & Erica's interactions and the fact that Stiles was/is Erica's <i>'Lydia'</i> that I really like. So I turned this into more of a Stiles/Erica piece with a strong undercurrent of Sterek or possibly just a pissed off Alpha!Derek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Reverse Bang - Graphic Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic made for [twreversebang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com), reverse bang is just what it sounds like, the art/graphics come first and then someone writes a story based off of that original graphic/story prompt.  
  
---  
(click [HERE](http://i222.photobucket.com/albums/dd137/groovyCassie/AllPics2/BigBangs/TW-reversebang/finished/KEYWEEGIRLIE-prompt1b-2.jpg) for full 1381x1833 size)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the fabulous [gottalovev](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev) for choosing my art prompt and writing a great story based off of it. If you haven't read her story '[Until the End Starts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627671)' yet you need to right away!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see some extra goodies that I made to go along with this graphic please check out [this post](http://keywee-icons.livejournal.com/29876.html) over on LiveJournal.
> 
> **and yes I'm aware that Erica's height is a bit off in the one manip...oops**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Until the end starts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627671) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev)




End file.
